


Jasmine's 3 Wishes

by NicNack4U



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Character Death, Complete, Dark, Dark Jasmine (Disney), Evil Jasmine (Disney), F/M, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While I Was Watching Aladdin, One Shot, Scheming, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: What if Jasmine got to the Genie's lamp in time? And what if she had plans of her own?





	Jasmine's 3 Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching Aladdin. I've always wondered what would've happened in an AU like this. 
> 
> And I've always liked Jasmine with Jafar. I always felt like he was a much better fit for her than Aladdin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or the characters. Disney does. I'm just a fan.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, Kudos, emojis and keyboard smashing are all welcome here! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I accidentally forgot about Iago when writing this lol oops. Just pretend that he's there but he's being uncharacteristically quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Get the lamp!" Aladdin shouted to Jasmine, trying to fight off Jafar.

 

Jasmine ran towards the lamp, running faster when she noticed Jafar trying to throw off Aladdin to stop her.

 

But he was too late. Jasmine had reached the Genie's lamp, grabbing it with both hands, smiling victoriously.

 

"No!" Jafar shouted. Aladdin made a victorious, smug noise.

 

But Aladdin's victory was short-lived when he and the others noticed Jasmine's facial expressions changed from sweet, innocent and heroic to downright nefarious.

 

They also saw that she was about to rub the lamp. "Jas-Jasmine?" Aladdin stammered timidly. "What - What are you doing?"

 

"Oh," she drawled with a smirk. "You'll see." And before anyone could say anything else, she rubbed the lamp. 

 

With a "POOF!" sound, the Genie was suddenly standing next to the princess, looking the same as he did when Jafar was his Master.

 

"I know of your rules, Genie. And I know my way around them, too," Jasmine spoke with smug superiority. Her eyes sparkled dangerously. "My first wish is for big boulders to fall on top of Aladdin, his monkey and that magic carpet."

 

She laughed at everyone's shocked expressions. She smirked at the Genie's growing despair.

 

He sighed and shared sad looks with Aladdin, Abu and Carpet.

 

"Bye, Al," Genie whispered. "You were a good kid."

 

"Thanks, Genie," Aladdin murmured, his voice sad. He was so shocked and surprised by what happened and what was currently happening. "You were right: I ain't ever had a friend like you. Thanks for your friendship."

 

With one final shared looks between all three of them, Genie snapped his fingers.

 

The boulders rained down on Aladdin, Abu and Carpet quickly, squishing them to death instantly. Squelching sounds and the noise of bones breaking. Blood, internal organs and viscera spilled all over the throne room floor. Carpet was smushed by the big rocks and he lay wrinkled and tattered.

 

The smell of death, decay and despair filled the room.

 

Genie winced as he tried to hold back his tears. He looked away from the carnage and instead held eye contact with his new Master. He softly cleared his throat and swallowed harshly. "What is your next wish, Master?"

 

Jasmine, who had been enjoying the death of the street rat, the monkey and the carpet, smirked at her father's horrified and disappointed look aimed at her.

 

Her smirk widened and her eyes softened when she saw the shock on Jafar's face. He also seemed to be proud of her.

 

"For my second wish," Jasmine spoke clearly and slightly above a whisper. Her eyes did not leave Jafar's. "I wish for Jafar, my father and I to be immortal."

 

Genie's jaw dropped. As did Jafar's and the Sultan's. Speechless, Genie just nodded and snapped his fingers.

 

Jasmine calmly smiled and took a moment to take everything in. Aladdin, his annoying pest of a monkey and that carpet were dead. 

 

Genie, Jafar and her father were shocked at her actions. Everything was going exactly according to her plans so far. She was glad.

 

Jasmine had everything she'd always wanted. She'd always had been attracted to Jafar and loved their back-and-forth interactions. She had always noticed that he felt the same. She knew he wanted her for more than just power.

 

Soon, they'd finally be together. After she got rid of the Genie.

 

She'd always wanted to get out of the palace and see the world. She was thankful to Aladdin. She was glad to've met him. He helped her finally see the world.

 

She got to do all the things she always wanted to and she used Aladdin to get them. She never truly loved the street rat, she was just playing a part. Just so she could finally be free and do the things she'd always longed to. She felt no remorse for her actions or her plans.

 

 

Slightly shaking her head to clear her thoughts so she could focus better, she prepared to enact the final part of her plan. 

 

She smiled kindly at the Genie, never losing that dark edge in her eyes. "Genie, I wish for you to be free."

 

And for the final time, everyone around her was shocked and surprised.

 

Magic swirled around the Genie and the bracelet clamps around his wrists fell off. The lamp fell out of the princess' hands and hit the ground with a loud  _CLANG!_ noise.

 

"I'm free," Genie whispered disbelievingly. "I'm free."

 

But it felt like a hollow victory. One of his best friends, and his new friends, were all gone. Killed. Dead. Permanently.

 

He'd always miss that kid and his monkey. And Carpet, too. They'd been friends for millennias. He didn't know how he was gonna live without all of them. But he had to. He'd try. For Al. For Abu and Carpet.

 

"You may go now, Genie. I'm no longer in need of your services," Jasmine waved him off dismissively.

 

Genie nodded only once and flew off wordlessly and quickly, not looking back. 

 

The remaining three watched him fly off into the distance until they could no longer see him.

 

Once he was gone, the princess turned back to Jafar and her father. She and Jafar shared a look.

 

He nodded once and sat back down on his throne. Jasmine followed him and sat on his lap sideways, facing both Jafar and her father. She wrapped her arms around Jafar's shoulders and rested her head on the same spot.

 

"W-Why, Jasmine? Why this? Why all of this?" The former Sultan asked his daughter in broken whispers. He looked close to tears.

 

"Because, Father," Jasmine smugly smiled. "I wanted my future to be on my terms. I decide what happens to me, not anyone else. I know you worried about me, Father, and what happens to me in the future, but you really should have trusted that I can take care of myself and decide things for myself."

 

The princess and Jafar shared a look that was a mix of victory, power, lust, amusement and love.

 

"Do you want to shock your father some more, my dear Sultana?" Jafar whispered in her ear. She shivered at his voice and inwardly moaned. 

 

"Yes," Jasmine answered with a malicious smirk to match Jafar's.

 

They both leaned their faces closer to each other and their lips met in a hungry, wild, passionate and powerful kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
